


"Did you Hear?" Article by Rita Skeeter

by sophly



Series: Did You Hear? works + extras [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophly/pseuds/sophly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The full article about Harry being gay from "Did You Hear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did you Hear?" Article by Rita Skeeter

**Author's Note:**

> please note that all homophobic/offensive comments or opinions are not shared by the author, they are there for the plot and for the eye-roll from harry.  
> read "did you hear?": http://goo.gl/jkbrY0

**Did You Hear?**

_ The Boy Who Lived’s double life - what has he been hiding? _

_ By Rita Skeeter _

Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, is a legend in the wizarding community for his heroics, and his misdeeds alike. Everyone is always working to learn about the boy, so interested in uncovering his secrets that the speculation creates preposterous and ridiculous rumors that damage the boys precious reputation. 

I have known the 18 year old for many years, and I have always known something was off. After all these years, I figured I had imagined it, so I put it aside. But recently a close friend of Potter’s came forward with some information I can’t help but write about.

The insider, who prefers to stay anonymous, told me about some curious behavior. Apparently, much to their disbelief, Potter does not respond well to jokes about girls. The insider explained, “He doesn’t laugh at our jokes about our girlfriends. I’d tell a joke about mine, and he’d look down,”. This is very disturbing to me. To me it is obvious that there is only one explanation. Why would Harry seem insecure at the mere mention of women or dating them? Yes, it is exactly what you think: Harry Potter is gay.

The more I think about this, the more I believe it to be true. I started to evaluate his behavior, and it checks out. For example: never once has Potter more than glanced at me. Anyone, even someone as detached and cold as Harry Potter, would have no choice but to look at me. I’ve always been miffed about this particular behavior, but it seems to be explained: He is a homosexual.

Now I know what you are thinking: “What about Hermione Granger?”, well that’s explained under this fact as well: Hermione served as a cover up. While Harry was participating in the Triwizard Tournament he was getting media attention. Granger and Potter must have devised a plan to distract from Potter’s shenanigans. After all, he was getting a mighty lot of attention during that time and they probably thought that he might be caught getting up to whatever it is he was doing. But, if it was rumored that him and Granger were shacking up then any question of his sexuality would be either be discarded or drowned out.

Now, with all of this evidence, I can sufficiently say that Harry Potter is gay. If he wishes to change this new discovery about him, he should come forward and clear it up. He owes it to the girls who love and adore him to reassure them. Until then, everyone in the wizarding community will be saying the same thing to one another: “Did you hear?”

”

**Author's Note:**

> read "did you hear?": http://goo.gl/jkbrY0


End file.
